Our Happy Ending
by Cyberwing
Summary: The only time he realizes that he loves her...he'd killed her... [Sasuke X Sakura X Naruto] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

I'll continue writing my other stories…once I…stop being so lazy.

**_Setting: At Konoha, a war between the Sound and the Leaf is taking place. It'd been a few years after the Sasuke-retrieval mission (aka sometime in the near future of the current series)_**

**Our Happy Ending**

**Uchiha Sasuke pulled his arm out of her chest as he took a few steps back.**

Blood was everywhere: on her clothes, on his clothes, on the ground…

_Blood…her blood…_

He could feel the warmth of the liquid as it coated his arm, as the liquid slowly roll down his arm…

_Drip…Drip…_

His prize attack Chidori had struck….

"Sa…Sakura…" He said shockingly at the woman before him.

For the first time since he had become a man…he…

_Unconsciously, his hands were shaking…_

No, everything went wrong! It was suppose to hit Dobe! His rival…the person who was on Team 7 with him, the person who had been training under Jiraiya, the person who the Akatsuki (Itachi) wanted…the person who Sasuke was positive…

Would be defeated by him once and for all…so that he would be able to prove to Itachi that the Kyuubi that he wanted was weaker than him!

However…

Just when Sasuke was about to impale Naruto (who was fighting with a group of Sound Shinobis) with Chidori…

_Sakura got in front of Naruto and block the attack head on…_

With her body…

Sasuke looked at the woman before him. Emotions that he didn't know existed came flooding out. Questions, which he didn't know the answer to, filled his mind.

**Why?  
****Why Sakura why?  
****Why did you do that?  
****Had Dobe became that important to you—  
****That you are willing to sacrifice your…**

**The promise that you'd made to me…  
****Does it still count?**

**What am I to you now, Sakura?  
****Better yet…what are you to me?**

Sakura's body hunched forward a little as she covered her wound with her hand, which didn't helped much since the hole in her body was larger than her palm.

Blood seeped through her fingers.

Drip…Drip…

_Sasuke took a step toward her but stopped himself._

Sakura watched him for a moment, with a look on her face that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. Her emerald orbs were no longer radiating warmth; the loving look that was reserved for him and for him only during their genin-days was gone.

_The love that existed between them was replaced with knowledge_.

**She knew he wouldn't give his revenge up no matter what.  
****He knew she wouldn't assist him in any way.**

**He should've never walk down the road to destruction.  
****She should've never participated in the shinobi business.**

**They do not approve what the other one was doing…  
****But neither said anything about what they think…  
**_**As an enemy? As a former team-mate?  
**_**In what position do they have the right to speak their minds?**

**But it doesn't matter--  
****They are stubborn.  
****They have their pride.  
****Neither of them would've listened to the other anyway.**

**The silent knowledge between them…  
****Created a chasm that will never be mended…**

_She was calm, serene even._

She should be able to heal herself, Sasuke reassured himself. She had been training under Tsunade…the Hokage who was practically the best medic-nin in Konoha.

But, deep down, he knew that she wouldn't be able to.

**The damage was _too_ great,  
****The wound was _too_ deep,  
****The bleeding was _too_ severed.**

**Just like their relationship.**

**It was beyond repair.**

She turned to Naruto, who was trying to get to her but was currently being held back by Kabuto. Desperation and concern was on his face.

She looked down her body. She knew there was a hole in her chest. She wasn't in pain; the endorphins in her body were doing their job in inhibiting her brain from registering the pain and for that she was thankful, for that meant she would be able to complete her last mission in life.

Blood came out of her mouth. Wiping it with the back of her hand, Sakura slowly staggered toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**The Sasuke who'd swore vengeance upon Itachi, who'd killed sixty-seven people (Uchihas) on one dreadful night.  
****The Sasuke who'd became so narrow minded in achieving his goal that he was willing to do anything to do just that.  
****The Sasuke who'd left Konoha and deserted everyone in order to acquire the power he needed, even if it meant giving up his soul.  
****The Sasuke who'd massacred hundreds of civilians of Konoha, breaking all his ties to humanity…**

**He was worse than his brother.**

**Unforgivable…**

Sakura's knees buckled beneath her, she would've fell onto the ground if Sasuke didn't reach out and catch her at the last minute. Maybe unconsciously, a part of him still had the 'protect Sakura' programmed in him.

_How ironic…_

**The more effort he tries to break the ties,  
****The more he finds himself being bind.  
****He could not prevent his heart from swaying--  
****He could not avoid his emotions from stirring—  
****If he really no longer cared…  
****Why is he even here?  
****Why does he even need to make an effort?**

_**To suppress, to ignore…**_

**In the end, he was just lying to himself…**

Gently, Sakura caressed his cheek; blood smeared across his face..._her blood_. She rested her head on his shoulder, tiling her head to the side.

Looking at him, Sakura gave a sinister smile.

"I'll see you in hell, Sasuke-kun…"

**Uchiha Sasuke--  
****A sinner  
****With blood of thousands,  
****Soaking through his hands.  
****To kill a Devil, he  
****Became the Devil himself…**

**Haruno Sakura--  
****A medic  
****Thousands of lives,  
****Were saved by her hands.  
****In order to save the Devil, she…  
****Picked up a sword and--  
****Kill the Devil instead…**

She pulled a strand of her hair out. Before, Sasuke could even register what was happening, Sakura exploded.

**If a sinner, at the end of his life, repent for his sins,  
****If an immaculate being, at the end of her life, found her hands drenched with blood,  
****Then…**

_She had explosion tags wrapped all round her body, with her hair acting as a detonator._

Sasuke had no chance of escaping.

**Both of them will go to hell,  
****Both of them will be entangled with one other for eternity…  
**_**Never ending…  
**_**_Never separating…_**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

**What about the others that were left behind?  
****Do they not count for something too?  
****They love you,  
****They care about you,  
****They value you above their lives…**

**They will mourn for your death,  
****They will mourn for their loss.  
****They could've done this…  
****They could've changed that…  
****If only they—**

**But…  
****It was already _too_ late for everything…**

**Except--  
_To live in regret for the rest of their lives…_**

_**

* * *

**_

Sometimes,

You don't have to _die_ to _be_ in hell.

* * *

_Live well_

_And_

_Farewell…

* * *

_

Wow…this is like the third story of mine that had Sasuke killed off…

Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!


End file.
